Spells
■Faloon Quarca Caminicar - Can open a door violently by blowing it off its hinges. ■Emocha Objectia - Conjures bright blue glowing energy blasts. (However when Gwen is in a Hazmat suit it acts as balloon spell). ■Seco Sofom - Controls (at least) three objects telekinetically. ■Apendaja Rigoria - It retracts stretched objects or appendages and immobilizes target for short periods of time. ■Reanima Verdanica - Makes flowers come alive and grow at will. ■Reanima Dinamica - Generates sparks. ■Twista Combetitus - Gives the users and the companion an immense strength that hurl at a target. ■Amorous Infecta - Causes animals to fall in love with the target. ■Bellum Hocorro Mazzora - Causes silverware to come to life and attack the target. ■Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua - Creates a sustained whirlwind in air to propel the caster in air or acts as a makeshift shield. ■Teewat Legora - Creates a whirlwind that attacks the target. ■Eterla Morbulous - Disrupts matter, causing it to break or crumble. ■Berdi Morado Mata- Fires blasts or streaks of heat and flame. ■Gargelia Vortium - Releases a scarlet smoke that brings statues such as stone gargoyles to life. ■Merchcus Veridactus - Creates a blue/pink energy beam. ■Kimo Chaa - It shoots multiple blasts of vibrant yellow glowing energy from the hands of the caster at the enemy. ■Atem Forsem - Actives eletronic objects which glow with a light blue aura around them. ■Vortress Nebulae - Creates a bright blue glowing force field that reflects unusually strong rays of energy. ■Badickinis Metalalurca - It can capture the enemy by wrapping him or her into metal ropes. ■Galeus Disruptus - It creates a strong and powerful gale of silver wind that is capable of deflecting objects in flight. ■Terra Tremo Eradicko - Breaks a nearby structure and causes the rubble to fly at the enemy. ■Camaflet Vaporis - It creates a huge amount of steam to be used for cover. ■Aquata Risa Spackwata - Forms high pressure waterspouts under the target to suspend them in the air. ■Twistas Hotina - Bends and breaks pipes. ■Interdamotor Elaborator - Creates an energy blast of pure heat. ■Transferra Identica- Allows you to switch body with your chosen target. ■Benates Egates Exates - Creates a tornado that attacks the target and carries them away. ■Sinnyu Invisibis - Levitates rocks to attack on the enemy. ■Rava Eelartas Gallametroy - Creates a lightning storm and a giant vortex capable of consuming an entire town. ■Ocktoon - Gives life to anything the sorcerer or sorceress desires. ■Ocktoon Eradiko - Gives life to a picture or drawing ■Reverto mayos apmii - Helps the magician regain their magical abilities and powers if drained from them. ■Turbo - Creates an exceedingly strong and powerful air and wind-manipulating spell that can be used in different forms. ■Ortis - Summons a spell book from a place to the caster's hand. ■Ortis Expotis - Summons a page in a spell book ■Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas nesquam essei - A spell that causes a triangle-shaped portal to enable the caster to travel through time. ■Tempestus - Manipulate water at will. ■Exorior] - Transport the caster and the others in a pink orb of light to a desired place. ■Vitalis Eruptum - Induces the growth of plant life, primarily vines, and allows the caster to manipulate them. It was first used by Charmcaster against Gwen in the "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien" episode "Hit 'Em Where They Live". ■Gwen's Teleportation Spell - Teleports caster and targets which caster chose (This is probably not Albeo Exorior since we've seen effects of that spell, and this one is completely different; Albeo Exorior gave no headache to the caster). Since Gwen was tired out by doing the spell we can assume that it is her original teleportation spell based on her mana-manipulating powers. It is possible that this spell was said nonverbally as it was not spoken out loud. ■Eradiko - Wraps and traps a person in a large sphere of magenta-violet-purple-colored mana/magic energy. ■Somnus - Makes the opponent fall asleep. ■Acerbus - turns off a chosen light soruce ■Yahwahtacsip - the secreat True name of Ledgerdomain it is used to get the Spiral Doors to open a portal to their. ■Reptilicus - Turns a staff into snake. ■Mayos Manus Manus - Brings an object to the caster ■Eratico - Blows a chosen target up. ■Atherfo - Levitates an object and throws it against the target. ■Valieris Mehe Acoltus Valieris Mayos Omisitia Acoltus - Creates an invisible magenta-and-violet purple dome-shaped shield around the sorcerer. ■Pertubo - Creates a bridge of magic-mana. ■Amplusmica - Conjures up a field of flowers. ■Hidreya - Summons a Spiral Door. ■Thrasius - Makes a Shield of crystal around the caster. ■Tur-bo - Creats a Strong Pink Whirl Wind ■Faccio Gravis - cause the opponent to be brought to their knees by the forces of gravity. ■Defecho Fhar - "Melts" the target and their attack ■Tardis Motis - Causes high speed rotary objects to significantly slow down. ■Rest Ituo Nowitus Wespinaetro Itus Vigoratus Perwita - Returned Darkstar to his original youthful appearance. ■Incendia Absum - Blows out flames gently with an artificial wind. ■Silicus Milez Sasitatio - Summons Ledgerdomain Stone Golems under the casters control. ■Pontum Cartigo - Causes nearby objects to suround and withstrain the Target ■Tempestus Erectum - Generates a strong and powerful of silver air and wind. ■Tempestus Impaetus - summons a whitish lightning bolt to assail the foe from a clear sky.